Gerhard Waldemar
Introduction '''Gerhard Waldemar '''was the former leader of the Resistance before his death at Outpost Broadstar. He was then preceded by Darren Holcomb. Biography Gerhard grew up in the southern Hohehnian city of Kearnan. He spent much time at the beaches with friends and even had his wedding at the Leacord Beach in Kearnan. So when he was forced out of his home and had his wife later killed due to the P-Industries occupation, he wanted to rebel against P-Industries for taking away his life, so he formed the Resistance. At first it started small with one camp, Camp Alpha, but then he went on to build more camps and take over multiple P-I outposts such as Outpost Spineforge, which was actually once Kearnan, his hometown. Gerhard didn't just command too, he also fought in multiple battles at outposts. Founding of Resistance Way before the Resistance was founded, he had taken up making guns, and made his signature weapon and the most synonymous Resistance weapon, the A-A1 "Chromed Revolver", he also made all the other weapons in the A-A series, but the Chromed Revolver was the first one, so it gained more recognition. Outpost raids Raid of Spineforge (3008) Gerhard's first raid was the one on Spineforge, for the reason that it was once his hometown and he wanted to restore it to it's former glory. At this battle, the Resistance one and took back Spineforge, later after his death re-purposing it as Camp Gerhard in honor of him. Raid of Ebonfold (3010) Gerhard's second raid was the raid on Outpost Ebonfold, that was once the city of Yorklem. The raid, unlike the first one, was not successful and forced the Resistance to retreat. Raid of Broadstar (3011) Gerhard decided to have a third time raiding an Outpost, but however, he severely underestimated the firepower of Broadstar, and he was killed during a explosion at the outpost. The Resistance recovered his signature A-A1 "Chromed Revolver" later and buried him alongside it in Polevene. Building of Camps For Camp Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, and Echo, he funded the buildings of, along with Yorgos Zack and Aries Elwood. Creation of Guns Chromed Revolver He first started making the plans and blueprints for the Chromed Revolver in 3001 in his Polevene garage. His version had a pearl grip, which he got the pearl as a gift from his wife a few days before invasion. He finished later the same year and did not use it once until 3008 during the raid of Outpost Spineforge. Thunder Steel Handgun Due to gun laws in Polevene at the time, he could only stick to making handguns, so after he finished the Chromed Revolver he started work on what would become the A-A2 "Thunder Steel Handgun", a successor to the Chromed Revolver, the process of making it was like the Chromed Revolver, with blueprints and it being finished a few months later. It was named the Thunder Steel Handgun because of the yellow steel he used for the grip of the handgun. Appearance He towered over most other people in the Resistance, and mostly had a tiny beard with elegantly combed hair. Gerhard was also muscular, and wore dirty spotty clothes in times of battle. Appearances * None Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Side Characters Category:Side Characters Category:Bevone Category:Hohehn Category:Polevene Category:Camp Alpha Category:Enia Births Category:Iyama Deaths Category:Kearnan Category:Resistance Category:Dead Characters Category:2974 births Category:3011 deaths